murder_the_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Delicate (Lyrics)
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwolH8mj9NU (What the Jess and Lily version sounds like for reference :P) Jessica mainly sings the songs, Lily sings the bolded parts, both girls sing the italicized parts. Intro This ain't for the best My reputation's never been worse, so He must like me for me… We can't make Any promises now, can we, babe? But you can make me a drink 1 Dive bar on the East Side, where you at? Phone lights up my nightstand in the black Come here, you can meet me in the back Dark jeans and your Nikes, look at you Oh damn, never seen that color blue Just think of the fun things we could do 'Cause I like you Pre-Chorus This ain't for the best My reputation's never been worse, so He must like me for me… Yeah, I want you We can't make Any promises now, can we, babe? But you can make me a drink Chorus Is it cool that I said all that? Is it chill that you're in my head? 'Cause I know that it's delicate (delicate) Is it cool that I said all that? Is it too soon to do this yet? Cause I know that it's delicate'' 'Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? ' Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? ' ''Isn't it delicate? 2 Third floor on the West Side, me and you Handsome, you're a mansion with a view '' ''Do the girls back home touch you like I do? '' Long night, with your hands up in my hair Echoes of your footsteps on the stairs Stay here, honey, I don't wanna share ''Cause I like you''' Pre-Chorus This ain't for the best My reputation's never been worse, so He must like me for me… Yeah, I want you We can't make Any promises now, can we, babe? But you can make me a drink Chorus Is it cool that I said all that? Is it chill that you're in my head? 'Cause I know that it's delicate (delicate) Is it cool that I said all that? Is it too soon to do this yet? Cause I know that it's delicate'' 'Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? ' Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? ' ''Isn't it delicate? Bridge Sometimes I wonder when you sleep '' Are you ever dreaming of me? ''Sometimes when I look into your eyes I pretend you're mine, all the damn time'' '' 'Cause I like you Chorus Is it cool that I said all that? Is it chill that you're in my head? 'Cause I know that it's delicate (delicate) (Yeah, I want you) Is it cool that I said all that? Is it too soon to do this yet? 'Cause I know that it's delicate (delicate) 'Cause I like you Is it cool that I said all that? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Is it chill that you're in my head? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? 'Cause I know that it's delicate Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? (Yeah, I want you) Is it cool that I said all that? '' 'Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it?' Is it too soon to do this yet? 'Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it?' 'Cause I know that it's delicate Isn't it ''delicate?